1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device socket and more particularly to a semiconductor device socket on which a semiconductor device is mounted and which can be attached to a printed-wiring board, such as a test board or a burn-in board, without the application of solder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Where performing a screening of semiconductor devices, such as IC packages, bare chips or KGDs (known good dies) according to a conducted electric or burn-in test, it is a conventional practice to electrically connect between the semiconductor device and the printed-wiring board using a semiconductor device socket arranged on the printed-wiring board, such as a test board or a burn-in board.
For example, there is known a semiconductor device socket arranged on a printed-wiring board wherein the semiconductor device socket has a pitch of contacts different from the pitch of pads on the printed-wiring board, as shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 shows the existing semiconductor device socket.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 101 designates a semiconductor device socket on which a semiconductor device is mounted. The semiconductor device socket 101 is basically constructed with a socket body 104 having a receptacle to receive therein a semiconductor device, contacts 105 provided in plurality in the socket body 104 and to be electrically contacted with a semiconductor device received, a pitch-changing board 102 referred to later, a spacer 115 arranged underneath the pitch-changing board 102, and a connection pins 103 provided on the pitch-changing board 102.
The semiconductor device socket 101 is arranged with a plurality of contacts corresponding to the terminals of a semiconductor device.
The contacts 105 protrude from the bottom of the socket body 104 toward the pitch-changing board 102. Those are connected to the pitch-changing board 102 by soldering.
In a central region of the pitch-changing board 102, a plurality of contact holes (not shown) are formed to be matched for the contacts 105 to be inserted.
In the periphery of the central region in which the contact holes are formed, connection-pin holes (not shown), to which conductive pattern is wired from the contact holes and in which the connection pins 103 can be inserted to connect between the pitch-changing board 102 and the printed-wiring board 110, are provided at a pitch greater than the pitch of the contacts 105.
By soldering the connection pins 103 to the printed-wiring board 110, the pitch-changing board 102 can be connected to the printed-wiring board 110. Namely, the semiconductor device socket 101 connected to the pitch-changing board 102 can be electrically connected to the printed-wiring board 110.
Reference numeral 115 designates a spacer interposed between the pitch-changing board 102 and the printed-wiring board 110. The spacer 115 is used to release the cleaning solution during a cleaning performed after soldering the connection pins 103 and the printed-wiring board 110 together.
For such a connection mechanism for electrically connecting between a semiconductor device and a printed-wiring board or a connection mechanism between wiring boards, there are proposed the connection mechanisms as disclosed in Japanese patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2001-52824, 2002-14113 and 2002-324603.
However, in the proposed connection mechanism for electrically connecting between a semiconductor device and a printed-wiring board or the connection mechanism between wiring boards, the contacts constituting the connection mechanism still require being soldered at one ends thereof. Thus, there are included those in which the contacts themselves could not be changed.
Conventional contact support mechanisms, on the board supporting the contacts forming a connection mechanism, can be complicated and difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, when changing the semiconductor device socket attached on a printed-wiring board, such as a test board or a burn-in board, the the components forming the connection mechanism including the contacts tend to separate apart. Thus, attaching the semiconductor device socket to the printed-wiring board or the like can be difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connection mechanism that, by simplifying the structure of the components forming a connection mechanism, mounting and dismounting of the semiconductor device socket is facilitated in the manufacture and exchange thereof wherein electric connection is positively obtained between the wiring boards and between the semiconductor device socket and the wiring board, and a semiconductor device socket using such a connection mechanism.